Prom Night
by Miss Snicket
Summary: It's prom night for the students of Walter Disney Academy and everyone is excited. Mickey and his friends get ready for prom, but along the way there will drama, heartbreak, revenge and blackmail. Crappy summary, better than it sounds.


**Hallo, Hallo! New Disney story! WHOO! Now this story is called _Prom Night_! It's based around Disney characters getting ready for their prom! Features all of the Disney characters, both old and new,both bad and good. Some characters are teenagers,by the way! Well without further ado, I present to you: _Prom Night!_**

**This story will contain:Mild Sexual Themes, cuss words, fighting, and pop culture references. _  
><em>**

**Also criticism is allowed, but NO FLAMING/TROLLING! _  
><em>**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing at all!**

* * *

><p>"Prom?" asked Mickey out loud "Since when are we having a prom?"<p>

Mickey looked at his best friends, Donald and Goofy. All three sat in the cafeteria, looking at a poster promoting a school dance. The poster had a happy couple dancing, with a glittery background behind them. Underneath said couple, we're the words, "Prom Night! A Sadie Hawkins Dance! Girls ask the guy of your dreams out for the most magical night of the whole school year!" in black cursive letters.

Donald shook his head in disgust. "What's bad about is that it's a Sadie Hawkins Dance!"

"Yeah,so?" asked Goofy with a mouth full of pizza "It's just a dance."

"Yeah, Donny." said Mickey, leaning back in his chair. His feet were propped up on the long white table. "Besides what's the harm in that?"

Donald looked at Mickey. He tried to think of something smart to say back to the young mouse, but nothing came to him. So instead he simply stuck his tongue out at him. Mickey laughed.

"Aw, don't worry Donald." he said while playfully punching his friend's arm "I'm sure Daisy will ask you out!"

"I know she will!" said Donald "We're dating, unlike you and Minnie."

"Don't start with me, Donald." said Mickey, a slight serious tone in his voice "You know me and Minnie are taking some time away from each other!"

"More like a break up from each other!" said Donald, a mischievous grin spreading across his face

He knew he had a hit a soft spot, but Donald continued to egg him on.

"I'm serious,Donald!" shouted Mickey, now frowning "Quit it!"

"Why?" he asked "Because we know you and Minnie aren't a thing anymore?"

"I think you should stop!" Goofy whispered to Donald "Your pissin' him off!"

"I know!" Donald whispered back "But, how often do I get a chance to mess with Mickey's head?"

Donald looked at Mickey's face. Goofy was right, the young mouse was now pissed off. His face was slightly red, and he was scowling. But that didn't stop Donald! He would keep messing with Mickey until he reached his breaking point.

"Donald Duck!" shouted Mickey "I am going to the count of three to shut your mouth, before I make you shut it!"

Donald's grin grew wider. He was going to die, but he didn't care. He was enjoying every minute of Mickey's discomfort.

"1..."

"It's not my fault you forgot your anniversary! "

"2..."

Goofy hid underneath the table. He knew Mickey and Donald were about to kill each other, right there, right now. And he didn't want to be part of it in anyway.

"It's not my fault you "accidentally" broke her mother's vase with a baseball."

"3!"

Mickey grabbed his tray and angrily threw it at Donald. Donald quickly ducked, avoiding being hit with food. The food flew across the room. The three boys watched as the food flew towards one of the tables. When the food landed, screams could be heard. Everyone quickly looked to see what happened.

Mickey gulped. The table he accidentally hit, was The Goth Kid's Table.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" whispered Mickey, his eyes growing wide in fear "I just dug my own grave!"

The Goth Kid's Table had some of the most evil, nastiest, meanest kids out of the entire school. They called themselves, "The Villains." The Villains were made up of, Cruella De Vil a greedy, animal hating, fur wearing girl with a blackhole for a heart. She always had cigarette in her hands and her boyfriend, Skipper"Captain" Hook, was a wannabe pirate, who has a bitter rivalry with Peter Pan.

Next was Yzma, a young girl who had a thing for magic, alchemy, and the colour purple.

Facilier was next. Most people called him the "Shadow Man", for his shadow moved on it's own, and work as his partner in crime. He was a skinny, tall, charismatic black teen with messy black hair, which he hid under a tall purple hat with a feather. He was an expert on all things Voodoo. If you needed a curse or a charm, he's the one to go to.

Ursula, who was the one covered in most of the food, was a big fat girl, with short white hair in a small ponytail and grey-purpleish skin. She was also into magic, water witchcraft. She was a sea witch. Ursula was breathing heavily, her fists balled up in anger.

The lunchroom was in an eerie silence. It was quiet you could hear Ursula's angry breathing. No one dared moved.

"Let's get out of here..." Mickey whispered in a small panic. Goofy and Donald agreed. They got up quietly,hoping to not draw attention to themselves.

"WHO DID THIS?" screamed Ursula in pure angry and wrath. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy froze in place, while the rest of the cafeteria stayed silent.

"I'll ask again, WHO DID THIS?"

Silence again. Mickey and friends began to tiptoe to the door.

"Mickey did it~" said a boy with purple hair with light pink highlights and cat ears. He was pointing to the escaping boys with an mischievous Cherise grin. Mickey glared at the boy, who simply winked at him. Ursula shot daggers at Mickey and his friends.

"YOU! You're gonna pay for this, Micheal Walter Mouse!" she screamed. She got up from her seat and stomped over to the cowering mouse. His friends tried to inch away,not wanting to get caught in his fight.

"N-now Ursula, let's get viole-AH!" Mickey's sentence was cut short as the angry sea witch grabbed Mickey by his hoodie collar and lifted him off the ground.

"You are DEAD!"

Mickey gluped. A few kids were chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!". Before long the whole cafeteria was chanting. Ursula paid it no attention. She was only focused on the mouse. The angry girl lifted Mickey up higher. She drew back her fist and...

**BAM!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger!<strong>

**Oh no! Did Mickey get punched or did something else happen? Find out in the next chapter. Please read and review! Don't like don't read, simple as that.  
><strong>


End file.
